hgavfandomcom-20200215-history
Char Aznable the Red Comet
G-Spacenoid Leader Char !R.oCometMc Char is a self-aware, genre-savy, multi-dimensional traveling entity originating from a timeline somewhere between [https://youtu.be/2JJ84DHvYHo?t=2m38s Super Robot Wars Z's singularity] and [https://youtu.be/d4QFuWda8RQ Gundam-San's cartoonish depictions]. He is a refugee in the Hungry Games from another cross-roads dimension populated primarially by members of the Legion of Doom and now recognizes many faces that have no recollection of him. He is not the first Char to enter this world, either - there was another before that has gone and he in turn finds himself running into new friends he has no recollection of. Char has plenty of stories to tell of his historic battles and comrades long lost in dimensions far away and despite claiming otherwise isn't afraid of tooting his own horn, often embellishing details in a drunk and excited stupor. Ask him about the time he faught a Yautja hunter with his bare hands - or, about the time he died and had to win his freedom out of Hell on GTFO ''and your problem will be getting him to shut up about how awesome he is. While you may not need to believe everything he says, he can often produce protographic proof of some grandious claims. He has thus far only entered in a few preliminary games before his record keeping started. To date the highest he's ranked is 4th place in the game Potfest v80. His thirst for power and good times unquenchable, he plans on hosting a series of games soon... Stay tuned, Earthnoids... If you have any questions, Char can be reached here: ''@GSLChar. General Overview (lifted from Gundam Wiki ) Char Aznable (シャア・アズナブル Shaa Azunaburu?), born Casval Rem Deikun (キャスバル・レム・ダイクン Kyasubaru Remu Daikun?), is one of the main characters from the Universal Century timeline of the Gundam franchise. He is originally one of the main antagonists in Mobile Suit Gundam ''and later becomes one of the protagonists of ''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. In his final appearance in Char's Counterattack, he assumes leadership of the Neo Zeon movement, named after his father Zeon Zum Deikun, and becomes the titular antagonist of the film. Throughout his life, he is also known by the aliases Édouard Mass (エドワゥ・マス Edowa~u Masu?) and Quattro Bajeena (クワトロ・バジーナ Kuwatoro Bajīna?). In addition, he is given the nom de guerre of "The Red Comet (赤い彗星のシャア Akai Suisei no Shā?)", for his performance at the Battle of Loum during the One Year War. Personality & Character When first introduced Char is a young man of average height, with short wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes. He is always seen dressed in red (red being his favorite color), and most of the time, wears either a helmet or a large pair of sunglasses to conceal his identity. By UC 0087, Char grows a few inches in height and also lets his hair grow to shoulder length, and in Char’s Counterattack his hair is shorter and combed back, and he no longer conceals his identity. Char also has a small, diagonal scar between his eyes, originally believed to have been received from Amuro Ray in their sword duel at A Baoa Qu, but is later revealed that Char himself made the wound, to give him the excuse to wear his trademark mask. (So as to conceal his identity as Zeon Zum Daikun's son, and thus avoid any potential problems with the Zabi family.) Char’s personality is a mix of passion, charisma, pride, vengefulness, and charm. Perhaps his most dominant characteristic is his charisma which makes him a genuine leader; Char’s skill as a pilot combined with his charisma cause many people to respect and willingly follow his command, while instilling fear in his opponents. The other defining trait of Char’s personality is his tendency to hold deep grudges, seen most evident by his attitude towards the Zabi Family and Amuro. Char’s desire for revenge is something that defines him for most of the series; in fact his entire objective in''Mobile Suit Gundam'' was killing every single last member of the Zabi Family in retaliation for killing his father. The other prime example was his rivalry with Amuro, which at first was one of soldiers on opposing sides but became one of deep animosity after Amuro unintentionally killed Lalah Sune, Char’s object of affection. This drove Char to temporarily forget about his vendetta against the Zabi Family and focus solely on killing Amuro, until Sayla reminded him about his grudge against the former. Char's relationship with the two also revealed two other things about his character: his rivalry with Amuro highlighted Char’s pride as a soldier, as he repeatedly challenged Amuro with different mobile suits just for the satisfaction of defeating the young rookie pilot in battle, while with the Zabi's he showed that he could be very manipulative, having deceived them for years and influenced their battle plans without them ever questioning his loyalty. By UC 0087 Char’s personality changes drastically; with his revenge fulfilled he focuses all of his attention on helping defeat the corrupt Titans and follow his father’s teachings of humanity needing to move into space if it wished to progress further. Throughout the series, Char demonstrates his passion for following his father’s legacy, even going against the people of Zeon, refusing to follow their ideology of overturning the Federation and going so far as to fight against their forces in the final battle. The epitome of Char’s change is shown in episode 37 of the Zeta series when Char delivers his speech about the need for humans to leave the Earth, so that it could be restored to its natural state. This showed that Char truly does care about the Earth, and wants to help save it, also wanting what is best for humanity, touching upon the pointlessness of humans fighting amongst themselves. As an individual Char also improves from who he used to be; rather than share a rivalry with new protagonist Kamille Bidan, Char acts as his mentor and helps settle the boys tantrums, something the old Char would not have put up with. He also was able to let go of past grudges, as he willingly and cooperatively fought alongside his past enemies Bright Noa, Hayato Kobayashi, and even his archrival Amuro, with whom he could now even hold a conversation with and also take a smart remark from Amuro without fussing over it. However, in Char’s Counterattack, ''Char changes his attitude once again, this time for the worst. After being exposed to the people of Earth, he realized it was not only the Titans, but a great deal of humanity that was corrupted, and as a result became disgusted with humanity and sought out to change their ways. This culminated in him dropping asteroids onto the Earth, in the hopes of causing a nuclear winter, making the Earth uninhabitable, thus forcing humans to migrate into space. Though appearing evil at first, Char still cares for the Earth and still wants best for humanity by following his father’s plan, only now he is more focused on the outcome rather than worrying about the process, including disregarding human lives. Char is also now more forceful, as he was willing to drop asteroids on the Earth despite it still having people who did not evacuate and was determined to crush anyone who opposed him. Despite all these changes, one of Char's traits has remained constant, his love and protection for those close to him. This was seen in each series that he appeared in: In MSG, when he tried to convince his little sister Artesia (at that time known as Sayla) to leave the White Base multiple times (even giving her a suitcase full of gold bars to support herself), in ''Zeta when he guides and fights alongside Kamille, and his mature relationship with Nanai in Char's Counterattack. An interesting fact about Char’s character is his influence over women who are younger than him, which remains somewhat of a constant over the course of the series. This was seen at multiple times: his relationship with Lalah Sune(whose age is 17, and, according to Tomino's novel Secret Rendezvous: Amuro and Lalah, was discovered by Char working as a prostitute), and Haman Karn, who was 14, as detailed in the manga Portrait of a Young Comet - Char's Deleted Affair. Char also swayed the disillusioned Quess Paraya (13 years old according to Gundam Official Guide) during the events of the movie Char's Counterattack, where Quess latched onto Char after being rebuffed by Amuro Ray in hopes of learning from famous Newtypes. Skills & Abilities As a pilot, Char excels in most forms of combat. He is able to exploit the disadvantages of his foe and use it to his advantage. Char is also able to bring out the full potential of a mobile suit, and was able to hold his ground against the technologically superior RX-78-2 Gundam with commanders' versions of the Zaku, Z'Gok, and Gelgoog. As a trained soldier, Char is also trained in using a sidearm and detonating an explosive. Presumably his days at the Zeon Military Academy helped him hone his fencing skills (or lack thereof). Unlike his own piloting skills, however, Char's abilities as a Newtype are far less than those of his archrival Amuro Ray. Char's Newtype abilities only developed as a result of long term training. Char is also a cunning strategist and tactician, managing to outsmart many of his enemies, even when he is not piloting a mobile suit. Char, like his father, seems to be a natural born orator, as his passionate speech denouncing the Titans in Dakar pulled the Earth Federation's support towards the AEUG. Category:Avatars Category:Mobile Suit Gundam